How I Met My Partner
by BlueAdobo
Summary: Series of Drabbles about how TeniPuri Couples/ Pairs get to meet each other. Romantic stories of different scenarios with a low possibility of tennis being involved. Warning: Yaoi and most likely OOCness. Mostly fluff. Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkai, Shittenhouji and other schools too!


_**How I met my Partner**_

**Summary:** Series of Drabbles about how TeniPuri Couples get to meet each other. Stories are from another dimension where they didn't meet in the Junior High Tennis Circuit xD YAOI, SHOUNEN AI - Don't like, don't read. Mostly fluff.

**Ecstasy Pair ShiraishixFuji**

**A/N:** One of the smexiest pairs in MY OPINION so I was really excited to write this. This drabble might be a little OOC in Shiraishi's side so please bear with me xD. I do hope you like my first drabble and please look forward to the other drabbles to come.

**Disclaimer:** It seems I still don't own them. Hmmm, weird.

* * *

_**How I met my Partner **_

**Ecstasy Pair**

He was the most beautiful being the young artist set his eyes upon. The beauty which this creature possess was beyond this earthly realm, or so it is in Shiraishi Kuranosuke's opinion.

It was a mere strolling in the park, nothing special with that day really. Shiraishi decided to leave his life-sucking hell of an apartment he called his art studio for some fresh air and probably some inspiration. He was truly in a slump today. Artist's block is the last thing a Fine Arts Major such as himself would ask for. And it was the worst time to have it too.

For their finals, they were tasked to submit a portrait of what they thought to be "addictive". The problem came to Shiraishi as a serious one since it was to be expected that they had to submit something that wasn't so obvious, seeing as they are Fine Arts students and they were nothing but creative and unique. Especially Shiraishi, he's quite popular in school for his unique expression of art and how beautifully and perfectly he executes his masterpieces. Like the bible, some of his classmates would comment.

But now, as much as Shiraishi hates to admit it, he has no inspiration and he actually has no idea how he will capture the thought within the assignment. It was frustrating, very. He knows everyone would be expecting his creation like they usually do and Shiraishi isn't the type to disappoint.

A park is like artist 101's top places to find inspiration but Shiraishi didn't like how cliché it was but what the heck, this was the nearest place to his apartment so he had no choice. He settled himself in an empty wooden bench roaming his eyes for any signs of inspiration. A soccer field full of healthy joyful little boys, Couples sharing a single bicycle, Families enjoying a warm picnic, NOTHING! Nothing made Shiraishi feel the zing he needed to make his portrait.

A slightly strong breeze suddenly attacked from nowhere causing Shiraishi's sketches to fly everywhere. 'Wow, well this day is just fantastic.' Shiraishi thought sarcastically as he picked up his sketches. As he was busying himself with the mess the wind created, he felt the urge to look around feeling that there's something he shouldn't miss. Like it was the inspiration he was asking the universe for.

He jerked his head upwards to see the most beautiful creature he had laid his eyes upon.

The creature, Shiraishi decided to categorize, screamed ethereal beauty. The beauty almost literally glowed in the afternoon sun like a Greek goddess. It had a light shade of honey brown for hair, lips were as full and pink as its cheeks, Creamy ivory skin, a soft body and the most enchanting shade of blue that Shiraishi never expected from human eyes.

As he was scanning the goddess in front of him, he noticed the presence of an Adam's apple and the absence of a woman's chest. A man. An utterly stunning and gorgeous man with an equally stunning and gorgeous smile.

The lithe boy was looking at some yellow dahlias that grew around the park for attraction but Shiraishi was more attracted to the beauty than to the flowers. Shiraishi stared at how the boy tries to pick a flower, smell it and smile. He also stared at how the boy had noticed him and was already staring at him with a hint of curiosity, his cute little smile replaced with a cute pout of wonder.

Shiraishi immediately broke eye-contact, embarrassed at how he was caught of guard like that. He heard a soft giggle and careful footsteps coming his way. Apples and vanilla invaded his nostrils as the figure seated himself in front of him picking up the remaining sketches in the ground. Shiraishi was a bit taken aback especially when the man handed him one of his sketches with a dazzling smile. Not knowing what to do, for the first time, he stood up and walked briskly out of the park and back to his studio leaving a rather surprised beauty in his spot.

The ringing of the doorbell got Shiraishi out of his concentrations as he begrudgingly went to tend to his intruder. He opened his door not so surprised to see his fellow Fine-Arts major, Oshitari Kenya, Konjiki Koharu and Hitouji Yuuji giving him a bunch of idiotic grins. They were about to disturb him and have fun.

"Yo Shiraishi!" Kenya greeted, "Just wondering if you wanna hang out!"  
"No." Shiraishi immediately replied and tried to close the door when 3 pairs of hands tried to wedge to door before it closed.  
"Come on, you've been locked up in your apartment for a month trying to finish that assignment. LOOSEN UP WILL YOU!" Kenya said.  
"We'll have lots of F-U-N!" Koharu suggested while wiggling his index finger in the air.  
"Now I'm sure I don't want to."  
"Great!", Everyone said and forced themselves inside Shiraishi's apartment.

They were about to enter Shiraishi's living room/art studio when Kenya suddenly became glued in his place. The rest bumped into him one by one.

"Oy Kenya! What's the big idea!?" Yuuji exclaimed. when he got no reply he asked again, "Kenya?" Yuuji and Koharu looked at each other and tried to peer from behind Kenya. They, too, stood in utter silence in what they saw inside.

"Oh my God..." Kenya muttered.  
"Shiraishi-kun..." Koharu called.  
"you're a stalker?!" Yuuji exclaimed.

They gaped around Shiraishi's once tidy living room which transformed into a sketch covered studio. Several sketches of a single person were taped on the walls. It was the ethereal beauty Shiraishi met in the park. There were different sketches of the beauty, some were drinking coffee, some were him with a camera, some were him jogging but the biggest one of all (a 20x30 inch canvas) and the only one with color was the beauty with a yellow dahlia in his right hand and his left tugging his hair behind his ear. His eyes were focused on the viewers as if peering to your soul.

Kenya snapped his head to Shiraishi, "Who is this guy?"  
"An angel." Shiraishi answered confidently, "Can't you tell?"  
It went silent for a few minutes before a loud burst of laughter was heard from his peers. Two of them were on the floor and the other one was already tearing up.

"An angel!? Really?!" Yuuji snorted.  
"SHIRAISHI'S LOVESTRUCK!" Koharu laughed out loud.

Shiraishi only stood there, seemingly an amused with his friend's antics. Kenya, who was the first one to recover, noticed that his friend wasn't reacting at the jokes and comments the trio displayed, "So, is this your entry for the finals?"

"Well... The theme was addictive, right?" Shiraishi answered matter-of-factly.  
Now everyone was totally silent for a whole other reason. Shiraishi was serious here. By just the way their friend looks and touches the painting, they could tell there is something more to it than just mere inspiration. This was something deep, and they guessed they can respect that about Shiraishi. This isn't something they normally see in him, passion. They really believed that he had already delivered his best before ever showing any amount of passion in his art so seeing him like this is something very new to them.

The day for the exhibit has arrived. Since it was Final Paintings for there semester, a semestral art exhibit is showcased showing off different works of talented students, of course, Shiraishi included. He was in front of his work when a professor arrived and critiqued his work.

"Shiraishi-kun... You've entitled your work as 'ecstasy'. What's the story behind this work?", the professor asked, now there was a group of spectators waiting for Shiraishi's explanation about his painting.

"The assignment given to as was addictive. Honestly, I had a hard time trying to decipher the theme and it took me a while to finally get it. Addiction can be found in the most simplest and yet most complicated things like food, drugs and lust. "

"I tried to dig within myself what I was really addicted to. I am apparently addicted to beauty. Not the vanity kind but the beauty of the world. The beauty of which God created. Then I came across a beauty beyond this earthly realm that I couldn't get enough of. A beauty not like any other. But as I slowly engage myself to my paintings, I realize that it wasn't only that beauty which entranced me to him, it was the uniqueness and mystery hidden within his blue orbs. That no matter how cold his eyes in color are, the warmth he radiates is truly outstanding and it fills ones heart in a matter of seconds."

Shiraishi finished his speech not realizing that he had a warm smile on his face and that everyone was looking at him shocked. The professor recovered first and cleared his throat, "Well, Shiraishi-kun. This really isn't your best work that I have seen but this is your only work which I've found something very beautiful in." The professor held his chest tightly.

"Heart."

Then the professor congratulated him on a job well done as well as the clapping audience who cheered for him.

As the audience slowly dispersed, a single person stood there still looking at the artist intently. Shiraishi's eyes widen as he realized who it was. The ethereal beauty from the park.

The beauty slowly approached the painting, examining it with a smile."So I reckon this is supposed to be me." he stated with a small smirk on his face. "Should I charge you for copyright or something?"

Shiraishi smiled. "Please don't..."  
"I don't ever remember myself being this beautiful."  
"You're too modest."  
The beauty looked at him shortly then let out a soft smile.  
"I'm Fuji Shusuke. A photography major."  
"Shiraishi Kuranosuke, fine arts major."  
They went silent still holding each others hands that were shaking each other just a few moments ago. Fuji broke the silence.  
"I guess I can't have this portrait now. School property,right?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Well then, I'd like you to make me a portrait of myself. If you don't mind, of course." Fuji offered.  
Shiraishi smiled gently at the beauty, "I would love to."

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive me for my NOOBness and FAILED ending. I'm new around this department and this is my first fic! I plan to update weekly :) Please do add suggestions for me : Hope you leave reviews ^_*

_**~BlueAdobo**_


End file.
